Fog
by darth typhoon
Summary: Fluffy InuXKag with angst and my attempts at humor. Rated PG13 for Inu-Yasha's famous mouth. - This story is so very old that I've forgotten where it was going when I first wrote it. Status changed to complete. Sorry!
1. Conflict

Yes, this is me, back again (but in a different section _)  this time, it's a fluffy Kagome x Inu-Yasha fic… (fyi- I have seen it as Inuyasha, InuYasha, and Inu-Yasha, so don't talk to me about spelling…) heh, I'm in love with fluff! ^_^  plus a little comedy and angst… same old same old (sweatdop)  but, please read and review!

By the way, I'm not sure if I got the timeline and stuff right… so if I botched it, please tell me!

Disclaimer:  Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha… how do I love thee… but I do not own thee  (cries)

Kagome's POV

I shifted the weight of my backpack on my shoulders and took a deep breath.  It was holiday break, and I had a full two weeks off from school.  I stared down the dank depths of the Bone-Eater's well and my hearth began to beat faster.  I couldn't wait to meet up with Shippo and Miroku (pervert though he was) again.  But Inu-Yasha…  I looked around nervously, even though I was alone.  I took another deep breath, and climbed over the edge of the well.  I started down the ladder, willing my heart to stop pounding.  I had a job to do, regardless of what he and I had said.  I couldn't let it get in the way of my duty, and my other friends.

I half-turned and jumped from the ladder, and fell the last four feet.  But instead of dropping to the dirt floor, my feet sunk through the earth, and I fell into a world of beautiful blue moving lights.  I floated through the realm, biting down on the anxiety that rose in my throat again and again.  'It isn't important,' I told myself again and again.  

Soon the earthy, vine-covered walls of the feudal Bone-Eater's well materialized around me and my feet found solid ground.  I stood confidently, and began to climb up the well.  A thick, cold fog enveloped my vision when I reached the mouth of the well.  I glanced around, but it wasn't any use.  I couldn't see anything anyway…

The muscles in my arms strained as I pulled my heavy backpack and myself over the lip of the well, and I leaned there for just a moment, catching my breath.  My hair was already clinging to my face and neck from the damp air that seemed to gather around my face.

'Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to come here now.  What if I can't find Lady Kaede's hut?  I cold get lost!'  I swung my legs over the edge of the well, and sat there for a moment.  Even the surrounding trees were invisible, and every breath was like breathing cold soup.

A twig snapped nearby in the forest, and I spun around.  All I saw was white and I wasn't even sure where the noise had come from.

"H-hello?" I called, choking down the apprehension that stuck in my throat.

"Kagome?" a distant voice called back. A few more twigs snapped and the voice spoke again. "Kagome, is that you?"

"I'm over here!" I called again.

Some leaves and grass rustled nearby, and something soft ran into my leg.  I reached down blindly, and grabbed onto something furry.  I raised it close to my face, trying to make out what it was.

"Kagome, I'm upside-down!" the furry thing said.

"Oops, sorry," I replied, flipping it over.  I held it closer to my face.  Two huge eyes peered at me under light brown bangs.

"Shippo!" I exclaimed happily, hugging him.

"I'm so glad I found you!  This fog is awful!" he bubbled.

"Where's Inu-yasha?" I asked him as the boy fox-demon climbed up to perch on my shoulder.

"I don't know.  We got separated."

"Huh," I sighed.  "INU-YASHA!"

Shippo lost his balance and I put my hand up to catch him.

"Next time warn me when you do that," he whimpered.

"Sorry," I apologized.  "Again?"

I felt Shippo nod against my hand before he sat up again.

"INU-YASHA!" we called in unison.

We waited for several seconds, but silence was our only answer.

"INU-YASHA!" Shippo called again.  I had an idea.

"Sit boy!" I called.  A sharp, surprised cry rang out through the fog and a loud, leafy THUMP followed it closely.

"YOU WENCH!" a distant, and strangely disembodied voice floated to us from somewhere in the forest.

"He's over there!" Shippo pointed into the fog, then hopped off my shoulder and disappeared.

I waited patiently and before too long sounds of snapping twigs and muttered curses reached my ears.

"I found him, I found Inu-Yasha!" Shippo's voice exclaimed excitedly.  I strained my eyes and waved a hand through the milky fog, trying to see them.  Inu-Yasha appeared suddenly in front of me, dangling Shippo rudely by the tail.

"Kagome?" he called, nearly falling over my feet at the same time.

"Right here," I said meekly over his quiet snarls as he tried to regain his balance.

"Come on, we have to get back to Lady Kaede," he said gruffly.

I adjusted my pack again and reached out into the blinding mist.

His hand found mine and he practically yanked me up and after him.

We stumbled through the forest in a direction I wasn't sure of.  He ran into a tree once or twice and growled under his breath.  I was tempted to ask if he knew where he was going, but I didn't dare.  He and I were too preoccupied with keeping our footing to speak, and Shippo stayed respectfully silent.

After what could have been hours or minutes, our silent trek was halted when Inu-Yasha ran right into the side of a house.

"You found Kaede's hut!  Good job, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo sprang out of Inu-Yasha'a grasp and disappeared.  Soon Lady Kaede was leading us around to the door of the hut.  Once we stepped inside, my vision cleared drastically, and I saw Shippo and Miroku sitting by a fire in the center of the building.

"The mighty hunter has returned!" Miroku greeted us.  "And what beautiful game he's brought back, too!"  He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inu-Yasha snapped.  Shippo snickered.

"Child, ye are soaked to the bone!  Come by the fire and dry ye-self off," Lady Kaede shooed me toward the fire.

I hadn't even realized that my clothes were drenched just from walking from the forest to Kaede's hut.  I noticed it now, the way the school uniform clung to my skin like a flexible layer of ice.  I clenched my teeth to stop them from chattering and gratefully sat down by the fire.  Inu-Yasha shook like the dog he was, arousing protests from Shippo and Miroku, who had been dry.  The hanyou flopped down by the fire in his usual froggy-looking pose.  He pushed some stray hair out of his eyes and his ears twitched.  Shippo and Miroku edged closer to the fire, throwing Inu-Yasha dirty looks all the while.

It was so quiet.  I stared into the fire, wondering why nobody was speaking.  I squirmed as close as I could to the fire without getting burned.  The silence was becoming unbearable.  Then it happened.

Inu-Yasha sneezed.  He reeled forward, his hair whipping past his face into the fire.  He sat back groggily and his ears twitched.  My breath caught in my throat and I pointed a limp finger at him, unable to speak.  Miroku's eyes were larger than saucers as he stared at the puzzled half-demon.

Inu-Yasha glanced up and his eyes darted around the fire at everyone.  "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, his head whipping around to glare at each of us in turn.

Then he took a sniff of the air.  He sat very still and took another sniff.  His face became more and more puzzled… until he looked down.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" he shot up, almost hitting the ceiling.  He raced around the room, a small ball of fire trailing after him, and the smell of singed hair began to fill the room.

"Inu-Yasha stand still!" Kaede yelled at him, holding a bucket of water.

"Sit," I whispered.

Inu-Yasha fell face first into the dirt and Kaede dumped the water on his burning silver hair, which was now much shorter.

            Miroku's eyes were still wide.  "You…"

            Inu-Yasha lifted his face from the mud and snarled at the priest wrathfully.  "I what?"

            "You… you sneezed."

            "Yeah, so?" I said, and Miroku turned to face me.  

I looked back at Inu-Yasha.  He looked angry, confused, and a bit shocked.

"I didn't know hanyou's could get sick," Miroku said, awed.

"I… but I…ahh….ACHOOOO!"  Inu-Yasha's face went back into the mud with another forceful sneeze.

I was very confused.  Hanyou's didn't get sick?  Well, come to think of it, I had never seen Inu-Yasha sick before, but nobody ever brought it up.

Inu-Yasha lifted his head again, his nose twitching in irritation.  "I don't get sick!  I must be allergic to something."  He turned his golden stare on me.  "It must be her."

My mouth dropped open in indignation and I put my fists on my hips defiantly.  "You've never been allergic to me before and you known me for how long?  Two, three months?"  I could feel my cheeks burning and I crossed my arms and looked away, a small _hnph_ escaping my lips.  

He was doing it again.

Inu-Yasha sneezed once more, his face once more in the mud, where it belonged.  _At this rate, I won't even have to say 'sit,'_ I thought.  Shippo scampered over to me and hid behind my skirt.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to catch it," he declared.

"I'M NOT SICK!"  Inu-Yasha'a head shot out of the mud.

"Lady Kaede, do you know what this is all about?" Miroku asked earnestly.

"Strangely enough, I know not whether half-demons can catch illnesses, though I had always expected them to be immune," The old woman said, turning to fetch some blankets from the next room.

"For the last time you old bat, there's nothing wrong with…ahh… ACHOOO!"  SPLAT.

Miroku rose to his feet.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"Lady Kaede is a long time with the blankets.  Besides, I need something to eat."

"Wait! I'm hungry too!" Shippo cried, hopping after Miroku.

I watched them until they were gone from the doorway, then I looked back at Inu-Yasha.  He was motionless, face first in the mud.  _It can't be easy to breathe like that…_

"Inu-Yasha," I began.

"Don't talk to me," he growled.

My face grew hot with frustration.  "What, now you don't have anything to say?  You seemed to have a _lot_ to say the last time we met, remember that?"

He pulled his face out of the ground again, the muscles in his back and neck straining more than I thought was usual.  His amber eyes rose to mine coldly.  "You're an idiot, Kagome."

"Right back at ya, dog boy!" My heart was beating painfully inside my chest.  I didn't want to start this again.  But I couldn't stop.

"Wench."

"Brainless."

"Worthless!"

"Heartless!"

"Stupid school girl!"

"CAT!"

A deep growl resonated in his throat. "Bitch."

"Cur."

"Hell-spawn."

"Demon."

He stared at me.  Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned away from him.  I bit my lip to keep it from trembling.  I couldn't look at him.  I knew he was looking at me. 

"Feh," he said quietly, but it sounded different, even strangled.  I heard a rustle of fabric and glanced at him, only my eyes moving.

He was turned away from me, lying on his side with one hand supporting his chin.  His once waist-length hair now fell to about mid-back, the singed ends a startling dark brown in contrast with the rest of the silvery mane.

I let out the long breath I had been holding and allowed one tear to slip down my cheek before wiping it away.  It hurt, every time he said those things.  When I knew we weren't just kidding around.  But I knew what I said must have hurt so much more.  He was half-demon, after all, and full demon is what he wanted to become.  My angry expression cracked as I realized what a mistake I had made.

Miroku appeared in the doorway before I had time to think.  He was looking at Inu-Yasha.  A serious expression formed on his face.  What was he looking at?

"What are you lookin' at?"  I jumped as a certain hanyou's voice savagely echoed my thoughts.

"Nothing," Miroku said calmly, closing his eyes and arching his eyebrows.  He sat down by the fire and took a sip from the bowl he was carrying.

I cleared my throat.  "Where's Kaede?" I asked casually.  Maybe a little too casually…

"I'm not sure."  Miroku sipped whatever was in his bowl again.  "Shippo went to look for her."

Kaede came in with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Where's Shippo?" I asked, searching the folds of the blankets for the little fox.

"The young fox demon?" Kaede inquired.  "Was he not here with ye only moments ago?"

"He went to look for you," said Miroku, giving her a sideways glance over the top of his bowl.  Kaede nodded ever so slightly, and she glanced at Inu-Yasha.  What on Earth was going on?

"Oh dear.  I'd better go find him," Kaede turned and started walking to the doorway.

Miroku set down his bowl and got up.  "I'll go with you."

I stared at them suspiciously, then got up.  "I'll go with you too," I said, starting towards them.

"We can handle it, Kagome," Miroku said glibly.  

"Make use of the blankets, child, or ye shall end up ill as Inu-Yasha," said Kaede over her shoulder before disappearing into the hallway.

"I AM NOT ILL!" screamed Inu-Yasha in exasperation, his fist hitting the floor.  "I…Ahh…ACHOOOOO!"

I sighed and wrapped one of the blankets around my shoulders.  They had done that on purpose, I just know they had.  I stared at the fire, exercising an iron will not to look at him.  I was dying to see what Miroku and Kaede were so keen to get away from.  Inu-Yasha didn't move or make a sound.

_Maybe if I'm really careful and move slowly…_  I shook my head.  I wasn't going anywhere.  I didn't care about whatever was wrong with Inu-Yasha.  He could suffer for all I care.  My eyes began to wander in his direction again.

He was sitting, hunched, staring into the fire neither turned away from me nor toward me.  His hair was a little straggly, probably from being wet, and it seemed to droop around his face.  His eyes were haggard, and his nose twitched every once in a while.  His ears were back, making him look like a sad stray puppy.  My anxiety and anger eased a little when I saw that he didn't seem irate anymore, just… sick.  His golden eyes snapped over to me and I jumped, quickly looking away.

We sat in that tortured silence for a while.  I tried to hide my increasing yawns, but he noticed anyway.  I wrapped the blanket a little tighter around my shoulders and tried to keep my drooping eyelids open.  I was barely aware that my chin was slowly sinking lower and lower.  Soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. A dream

Here's chappie 2!  The chapter lengths are going to vary a lot, since I just write it as one big story, then divide it _.  The POV will switch a bit from now on, but I'll warn you when it does ^_~.  So now!  READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

I woke up warm.  The fire had long since gone out, and the morning sun shone hazily though the hallway.  I stretched my legs a little, realizing that I was now lying on the floor, rather than sitting up.  I didn't open my eyes, not feeling up to dealing with people yet.  I deeply inhaled the smells of the morning dew, the ashes from the fire and… singed dog hair.

I opened one eye and took better stock of my surroundings.  I noticed that my pillow was… silvery.  I moved an arm and finally noticed the sleeping fox-demon curled up in my arms.

"Shippo," I whispered.  He was out like a light.

I moved my arm cautiously up to my head, where my own black hair mingled with singed silver tresses.  My fingers followed it behind my head and to another one.  I made a face when I realized the hanyou was right behind me.  He had his back to me and seemed to be asleep.  My fingers traveled lightly over his head, trying to figure out where his face was.  Instead they found a soft pointed ear, and a silly grin spread across my face before I could stop it.

"Heeheehee," I giggled silently, shamelessly toying with the half-demon's ear.  It twitched under my fingertips, irritated.

A hand grabbed mine and I froze.

"What the hell are you doing?" a quiet, sleepy voice floated from the body behind me.

"Uh-um…" I stuttered stupidly, feeling my face flush.  

He was silent.  I don't know how, but I could tell he was laughing.  He let go of my hand.  It hovered above his head, unsure.

"Eh… Inu-Yasha?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

I knew I was risking it, but I couldn't help it.  "Can I play with your ears?"

A sharp snort came from behind me.  He was either totally disgusted, or very amused.

"Feh," he whispered warmly.

The silly smile found its way back to my lips and my fingers back to his ears.  I stroked the absurdly soft silver-white ear.  I didn't care if there would be consequences for this later.  I was in absolute bliss.

^__^

I hadn't realized I had fallen back asleep until I was waking up again.  Afternoon sun shone more brightly through the door, creeping across the sandy floor.  

My arm was still twisted uncomfortably behind my head and my fingers were tangled in soft hair.  Surely Inu-Yasha wouldn't sleep this late… I gave the hair a slight tug, and my scalp tingled.  _Oh._  I sat up and freed my hand from my messy hair.  I found my backpack and took out my brush, looking around.  I was alone.  I let my mind wander while dragging the brush through my knotted hair.

Did last night really happen?  Inu-Yasha had been pretty mad at me… for some reason.  It occurred to me that I wasn't sure why he was mad at me.  My hand halted mid-stroke, then I resumed, brushing a little quicker and harder.  _Hmph.  And he thinks _girls_ are petty.  Just who does he think he is?_  My hand moved faster as my annoyance began to return.  _He calls me names and tells me not to talk to him, and then he gets mad that I don't say anything.  Sometimes I wish he would just-_

I cried out in pain as my last brush stroke pulled my hair out by the roots.  I stared at my brush, the white bristles clogged with clumps of ebony hair.

I groaned audibly.  If I kept letting him get on my nerves, I was going to end up bald.  I picked the hair out of the brush and put it away.

"What'd you do, cough up a hairball?" a voice sneered from the doorway.

My head whipped around and I glared at Inu-Yasha, who was leaning… no, _slouching_ against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest.

I gritted my teeth and my ears began to feel hot.  This was going a little too far, even for him.  _At least I groom myself every once in a while,_ I thought, the words on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't say them.  Instead, I stuck my nose in the air and packed up my backpack.

"Don't ignore me, Kagome."

One of my eyes twitched.  _Grrr.  _The tone of bossiness in his words only ticked me off a little more.  _You just keep pushing it…_

I willed my face to relax and pretended that I really _didn't_ notice him standing there.  I began to whistle, just because I knew it would piss him off.

"Kagome!"  I felt him stomp on the floor immaturely.  _Bingo._  I whistled louder.

Yep.  The night before had to have been a dream.  There was no way he could have been so… not pissy a few hours ago.  I finished backing my bag and rose, shouldering it in one smooth motion, walking toward the door.

"Kagome, I'm not letting you leave until you answer me!" Inu-Yasha yelled, blocking the doorway.  I kept walking, completely ignoring him, and stopped about two feet away.  Finally I looked at him, using every shred of self-possession to keep an indifferent, apathetic expression on my face.  He stood silently, arms crossed and feet apart, glowering down at me like the father of a difficult teenager.  The nerve!

"Sit."

WHUNK!  He face-planted into the floorboards.  I hopped over him lightly and started down the hall.

"Hey, I 'm not done with you yet!" He protested, getting off the floor.

"Sit," I repeated, and kept walking.

WHUNK!

The snarls grew quieter until I couldn't hear them anymore, and I ventured out into the foggy morning.

-_-

I wandered around, trying to pay attention to the roots and rocks that threatened to trip me when I least expected it.  But my mind was occupied.

_Maybe I should just go home.  Nobody seemed ready to search for more shards any time soon.  Sango had gone to exterminate some demons in a nearby village, and Miroku had wanted to follow, but Inu-Yasha insisted on waiting for me.  Why? So he wouldn't miss any time to yell at me?  Kaede had told them to wait after the fog appeared, so there was really nothing to do until it lifted.  It was likely Sango wouldn't try to make it back in this weather, anyway.  _

_I wonder what Mom, Grandpa and Souta are doing.  Probably getting ready for the New Year…  If I leave now, I might be able to spend the holidays with them after all!  Miroku and Shippo will be ok, and Inu-Yasha… he'll live._

I stopped for a moment and squinted into the fog.  The nearly-noon sun shone directly above, refracting through every tiny water droplet that hung in the air, blinding me to my surroundings.

I took a deep breath and continued on.  I knew where I was going… I thought.  My thought returned to that oh-so-unpleasant subject.

_What is Inu-Yasha's problem, anyway?  I can't remember saying anything expressly mean to him.  It seems like he just gets touchier every day.  And what about my dream?  I'm sure that wasn't real, the way he's been acting lately!  But… it just… it seemed so real!_

I took a sniff of the moist air.  I could still feel the softness of his ears under my fingertips.  I could still hear his breathing behind me.  And I could still smell his burnt hair under my cheek.

A big sigh escaped me, and I felt some of the annoyance dissipate.  Hurt took its place.  A lot of the time I knew he was just being himself, trying his hardest to cover up any kindness with gruff words and annoyed snarls.  But there were times when I wondered if he really did hate me.  Lately he just…  If it weren't for my ability to see the jewel shards, would he leave me behind?  Or… would he… kill me?

A surprised cry was torn from my throat as I flew forward, coming into hard contact with the dirt.  I lay shaking for a moment, trying to ignore the pain that shot from my feet and legs like white-hot electricity.  I pushed myself off the ground and felt down my legs to my feet, tangled in a tree root of some kind.  I pulled my clumsy shoes from the tangle and drew my knees up to my chin.  My shoulders shook violently as I began to sob, hugging my legs to my chest, the scent of blood reaching my nose.

But the pain in my knees seemed small compared to the pain that gripped my chest.  _How did I get here?  Why me?  Why did I have to be the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?  There must be plenty more, stronger girls that could have done this so much better than I have.  Why did I have to meet someone like Inu-Yasha?  My life had been fine!  I didn't need this!_

Images of Shippo, Miroku and Sango began to run across my mind.  How I wished they were there, with me.  Then another image flashed across my mind.

Inu-Yasha drawing the Tetsusaiga.  Inu-Yasha wolfing down ramen.  Inu-Yasha holding Shippo up by the tail.  Inu-Yasha flying through the forest.  Inu-Yasha getting flustered when I leaned on him.  Inu-Yasha turning into a human.  Inu-Yasha wounded.  Inu-Yasha being dragged to hell by Kikyo.  Inu-Yasha hugging me.

I sniffed and rested my chin on my knees, closing my eyes.  I didn't want to think about him anymore.  I didn't want to _think_.  I let out a long breath and relaxed, my mind, for once, peaceful and… blank.

A leafy THUMP directly in front of me made me jump, startling me out of my void.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" an angry voice demanded.

I squinted into the still-present fog, but it was much later than when I had closed my eyes.  The sun was behind me, and the rays that filtered between the trunks of the trees shone on and through the fog, and dazzling golden patterns shone around me.  But I still couldn't see who it was.  I didn't need to.  I knew that voice all too well.

I sensed him stooping in front of me.  "Get on," he ordered.

I stared at the faint blur of red in front of me, a sick feeling rising in my throat.  "B-but how…"

"Keh," he blew.  "I could smell your stench from the village, woman.  Get on."

He… he couldn't have.  In all this fog…?  He had to be looking…  I felt tears spill from my eyes again.  I rested my cheeks on my knees and made no other movement.

After a moment, he seemed to grow confused.  "Kagome…?"  I heard the rustle of his haori as he turned.  I held my breath to keep from sobbing.

"Kagome."  His voice was quieter this time, and closer.  There was an air of hesitance around him, but I wasn't sure why.

I hugged my knees tighter, hoping he would just give up and leave me alone, something I knew he would never do.  But did I really know what he would and wouldn't do?  What he did next made me question that.

A hand slipped against my neck and cupped my chin.  He lifted my face up.

I wanted anything but to look at him.  So I didn't.  I kept my eyes closed.

I heard a quiet breath leave him.  "Kagome… I'm sorry.  Please don't cry."

Don't… cry?  Don't cry?  _DON'T CRY_?!

I felt the anger rise in my throat again and my eyes flew open.  He was too close to 'sit' him…

A small growl of frustration rose from my throat, and I hauled back and hit him.  With my fist.  Right in the eye.  He flew backwards, away from me, hitting the ground in dazed silence.

I shot to my feet in righteous indignation, my arms straight at my sides.  I turned on my heel and stormed off into the woods, not even waiting for him to get up.  My face was hot as I fumed, trying to gat as far as I could away from him.  I stamped through the soil, barely paying attention to where I was going until I realized…

"My backpack!"  I exclaimed suddenly.  It wasn't with me any more!  Where had I left it?  When did I lose it?

I stopped and thought about what to do.  It had all my things in it.  Everything!  But if I went looking for it now, I would probably get lost!  I had to keep to the present trail if I was going to make it back to…

I looked around me at the darkening atmosphere.  The fog was everywhere, and I couldn't even see the trees around me.  I was already lost.

"DAMMIT!"

_

Inu-Yasha's POV

She hit me.  She actually HIT ME!  I couldn't believe it.  How dare she, that wench!  I heard her rise and walk away while I lay stunned in the soil.  I put a hand to my left eye.  I would definitely have a shiner later.  But right now…

I rolled over and got to my feet, leaping to the nearest tree.  Annoying as she was, I couldn't let her walk off and get lost.  Not in fog like this.

I sniffed the air, searching for her smell.  It was something rare to smell out here in the woods.  Her hair was the worst.  It smelled of apples and flowers, the residue of something she called 'shampoo.'  I snorted.  Why she put such things into her hair was beyond me.  I sniffed again, waiting for the sweet sme- I mean, stench to come to me again.  Shit.

It was gone.  I had lost her.  Damn fog!  I would have been able to pick up her scent easily if it wasn't for this plague!  I made ready to leap down and try to follow her from the ground but…

"Oh no…" It was back, the irresistible tingling in my nose, the dizziness in my head….

"Ah… ACHOO!"

I saw the ground rushing up at me, and soon the taste of dirt was filling my mouth.  I twitched my ears, trying to calm my rattled brains.

"DAMMIT!"

Exactly.  Wait… I hadn't said that!  I looked up through the fog, at the direction where I had heard the scream.  I grinned.  I had found her.


End file.
